<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How To Solve Morning Hangover (And Why Indiana Is Going To Kick Vedius's Ass) by NL7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641941">How To Solve Morning Hangover (And Why Indiana Is Going To Kick Vedius's Ass)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NL7/pseuds/NL7'>NL7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gentle Kissing, Hangover, Hurt/Comfort, Roommates, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NL7/pseuds/NL7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting drunk is great and all, but the hangover the morning after? Not so much.<br/>Luckily, Indiana is here to save the day. </p><p>(Or: hangover is a bitch and having a significant other helps a <em>lot.)</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Indiana "Froskurinn" Black &amp; Andrew "Vedius" Day, Indiana "Froskurinn" Black/Josie Bellerby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How To Solve Morning Hangover (And Why Indiana Is Going To Kick Vedius's Ass)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gently closing the cupboard, Indiana pattered back to the bathroom where gagging sounds could be heard from. She pushed the door and knelt down straight away, putting the box of baby-wipes she had fetched aside with a frown. There, hunched up next to the porcelain basin, a young woman whimpered. Her sweaty forehead was pressed against the toilet seat, toes curled up on the cold white tiles as she went for a deep breath – only to retch once again.</p><p>Indiana sighed. With swift movements, she gathered the woman’s long blond hair and pulled it back, removing the tie she always wore around her wrist to put the strands in a ponytail. The other tried to turn around and thank her, but her upset stomach immediately grumbled and she shut her mouth, grimacing.</p><p>“Yeah, no, I don’t think it’s a good idea to talk right now.” Indiana commented in a low voice, to the great relief of her ill partner.</p><p>At this very moment, if you were to ask her, there was probably nothing worse in the world than having a hangover on a Sunday morning. A hammering headache, the heavy smell of vomit and the cold bathroom under her bare feet… <em>What a great way to begin the day.</em> As she whimpered, Indiana started to slowly draw soothing circles on the woman’s back, quietly shushing her. When it seemed like she wouldn’t throw up anymore, Indiana stood up, flushed the toilet and grabbed the wipes to help her freshen up.</p><p>Her partner let out a pained sigh, giving in to the delicate care. With a faint smile, Indiana cleaned her face and watched as her cheeks turned pink because of the gentle rubbing. The moist wipes piled up in the bin, and when the sick blonde felt good enough to move, she pouted and stretched out her arms. Her hair was a mess, her pajamas disgustingly reeked with sweat and unease and she clearly needed a shower, yet Indiana couldn’t help but pull her into a hug.</p><p>“You know Jo’, it’d be easier if you drank water after a party.”</p><p>Melting in her embrace, the other huffed.<br/>“I’m never drinking ever again, so that’s settled.” She replied hoarsely.</p><p>“Pretty sure you already said that last time. And the time before that.”</p><p>Josie stared at the zen painting hung on the wall in front of her.</p><p>“I would give you a death stare for reminding me of my terrible life choices, but I think I’m too tired for that.”</p><p>Indiana grinned, happy to see her partner feel better. “I’m going to get the water bottle. How about you go back to bed?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Josie mumbled while affectionately patting the toilet seat, “I think I’ve made quite a good friend right there. Don’t wanna leave him alone.”</p><p>Withdrawing from the hug to stand up, Indiana chuckled. “Right. Well, I told Vedi to get his laundry out of the living room yesterday, so if you have an emergency at least you shouldn’t accidentally run into the drying rack…”</p><p>Her partner snorted.</p><p>“You finally told him off? I think his clothes have been hanging around for, like, two weeks now.”</p><p>“Yeah, stubbed my toe against the rack one time too many. I had to do something about it.” Indiana answered from their bedroom.</p><p>“… So you complained on Twitter?”</p><p>“<em>Hey,</em> whose side are you on?!”</p><p>Leaning against the frame of the bathroom door, Josie laughed. She shook her head at her lover and their roommate’s antics. Both of them fought like cat and dog when they argued about Vedius’s laundry or Indiana’s fridge arrangement but, deep down, Josie knew Indiana wouldn’t have suggested him to move in with them if she didn’t wholeheartedly care about him. Underneath the biting tweets in capital letters they liked to fire at each other daily, there was a casualness akin to family banter that Josie was sure neither of them would ever admit to. <em>Not that it really mattered,</em> she mused, watching Indiana coming back dressed in a stay-at-home faded hoodie and slim pants that curled around her ankles.</p><p>“There you go.”</p><p>Josie gratefully took the bottle. Gingerly sipping the water, she let out a little sigh of contentment when Indiana pressed a soft kiss to her temple.</p><p>“Okay, now. Shower first and then back to bed?”</p><p>“Yes, sounds good.” Josie hummed. “Thanks.”</p><p>Indiana smiled fondly, amused by the sick lazy puddle her hard-working lover had turned into.</p><p>“Go ahead, I’ll bring you clean clothes.”</p><p>Josie nodded. As she was taking off her sweat-stained pajamas, she listened to her partner closing the door behind her. The latter stepped away, probably intending to throw the empty bottle in the kitchen recycling bin. Letting her hair down, Josie was about to get under the shower when suddenly she heard a frustrated groan.<br/>From the living room, Indiana raised her voice:</p><p>“Babe, I’m sorry for your headache but it must be done.”</p><p>“Huh?” She said distractedly.</p><p>“ANDREW ‘VEDIUS’ DAY, if you don’t come here and pick up your laundry <em>right now</em> I’m going to <em>KICK YOUR ASS!”</em></p><p>Josie burst out laughing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>